


Christmas Spirit

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the center was a small Christmas tree decorated complete with twinkling lights...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

As soon as he walked into his office, Mac stopped and stared at his desk. Sitting in the center was a small Christmas tree decorated complete with twinkling lights. Several cards and a package sat under the tree with a dish of cookies that looked suspiciously like the rum balls Jo had been passing around the lab all day and an empty glass.

Curious, he picked up the envelopes and sorted through the stack of holiday cards from friends and family who knew better to than to send it to his apartment. The bottom of the stack held a thicker envelope. Looking at the return address he smiled when he saw Stella's name.

Sitting down he popped one of the rum balls into his mouth as he opened and read the letter from Stella. Catching up on all that had been going on in New Orleans since they last talked. Her experience at helping him run the lab had helped her with her new position and her calls to him asking for advice became less and less as she worked out how to be the boss.

Reaching over, he picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Stella," he said smiling.


End file.
